


Kat$ha

by Rrrowr



Series: Kitty Purry [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is avoiding Kurt now that the effect of the cat potion has worn off. Kurt, desperate for a way to show Blaine that he has nothing to be embarrassed about, gets a cat potion of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kat$ha

Kurt had expected that he would have to argue with Yusuf in order to get this Cat Transformation Potion -- or whatever he called it. He thought he might have to fully divulge his very well thought out reasoning for needing it and was fully prepared to tell Yusuf all about how Blaine had been avoiding him ever since That Night. The potion was going to be the first in a series of actions that would lead to Blaine realizing that he shouldn't be embarrassed over that time when he was a cat and how Kurt was still kind of happy over how it had pushed them both to a level of intimacy that they hadn't dared to cross just yet.

When he shows up in Yusuf's lab, however, there's a pair of stoppered vials waiting for him in the center of the front desk. When Kurt reaches for the vials, it's with an uncertain expression; hesitancy has settled in his gut now that things seem to be going so easily.

"Go ahead," calls Yusuf from where he's overlooking an experiment. His goggles are shoved up into his hair and his gaze tracks over to where Kurt is standing. "I've been prepared for your arrival for a few days now. I expected you sooner, but I suppose it takes the young a while to catch on when faced with the more unusual scenarios."

Kurt's brow furrows. "What?"

"Never you mind," Yusuf replies easily and then all but shoves the set of vials into Kurt's hands. He taps the vial of green fluid, "For the initial transformation," and then he taps the vial of tan liquid, "and this one is the antidote."

"I know." Kurt clutches the vials to his chest. "I think I can handle it."

"Do you?" Yusuf's brows climb upward skeptically. "Well if you're so sure, I guess I don't need to warn you about the side effects."

Scowling, Kurt snaps, "I think I have a pretty good idea of what it'll be like."

Shrugging, Yusuf doesn't argue. "If you say so."

*

The two vials don't look like much, sitting on Kurt's desk in a small styrofoam encasement. The transforming potion's vivid green is a bit intimidating, but what's barely more than a couple ounces worth of liquid is about to give Kurt a pair of cat ears and a tail. Kurt fiddles with his cell phone as he considers the vial's contents. He wonders whether he should just down the potion now and get it done or if he should call Blaine first and maybe get talked through it if the transformation itself is more than he can handle.

_No_ , he thinks, making the executive decision to text Blaine after he's transformed into a cat. The point of this whole thing is to surprise Blaine in the same way that Kurt was. Even if the transformation proved uncomfortable or even painful, it's something that Blaine endured before, and Kurt could feel confident in his ability to handle the same.

Kurt takes a deep breath as he put the unstoppered vial to his lips and blinks uncertainly at the ceiling before tilting the potion into his mouth and swallowing down. He licks his lips at the weird tastelessness of it -- like drinking water after a lifetime of soda -- and grimaces. Half expecting that a tail and ears should just magically appear on his body, Kurt looks around himself and touches the side of his head, thinking that he might feel fur or something, but nothing happens. He feels a little disappointed without the immediate response, but thinks that maybe the potion is like pain killers. It takes a while before even Advil kicks in, so maybe if he just waits it out...

Kurt does homework in the meantime -- reading that needs to be done for class -- and he’s neck deep in Ohio state history before he starts feeling uncomfortably warm. It’s distracting in an awful way, but the thermostat by the door says that his dorm room is at its usual, comfy seventy-two degrees, even though it feels like he’s running a fever. He strips down to his pants as he goes back to his desk, discarding a sweat-damp uniform shirt to the side and pushing his socks off with his toes, but even then, everything’s too warm.

Resting his head on his desk, Kurt puts his hand to his chest and tries to just breathe. His heart is beating against his ribs faster than he’s ever felt it, but lightly instead of in that hammering, overexerted way like after a dance. Even his breath is faster, rougher like he’s been running, but even as Kurt focuses on the quality of his breathing, it smooths out at that faster pace.

"What the hell--"

The sunlight streaming through the blinds brightens abruptly and just as quickly dims back to normal levels. Looking around, Kurt notices little differences -- how the vibrant colors have dimmed to almost-grey and how the dust particles floating through the shafts of sunlight are suddenly very noticeable. Kurt scratches idly above his ear as he watches the dust motes hover in the air, unable to understand quite how he finds them so fascinating. They’re just hanging there in the sunlight, not really doing anything, but Kurt starts to wonder if maybe he ought to catch some of them. Perhaps a more thorough investigation just needs to be done; after all, it’s not like the previous tenants of this dorm were likely to have thought through the potentially devastating quality of the air like Kurt does. With a jolt, Kurt realizes that he’s leaning forward on the edge of the chair, head cocked curiously to the side while he shifts his bare feet back and forth in preparation of _pouncing._

Jerking toward the long, door-mounted mirror to get a look at himself, Kurt’s a little surprised to see his eyes looking so black. There’s just a thin ring of iris left that maintains his natural eye color and the pupil narrows just a little as Kurt takes in other details of his appearance: the flush of his cheeks, the light dusting of hair that’s beginning to form along his spine, and most notably, the tufts that are beginning to stick out from the side of his head.

“It’s happening,” Kurt breathes. “It’s actually happening.”

There’s a sharp thrill that comes with this realization. He’d been halfway to thinking that it wouldn’t happen at all, that the potion was a fluke, and the whole thing with Blaine being part-cat was some weird dream of his. He kicks off his pants just in time, it seems, because when the final part of the transformation happens, it happens startlingly fast. 

The pain of it spikes first around his skull then down his spine, and Kurt squeezes his eyes shut as he sinks to his knees in front of the mirror. He can hear the blood rushing in his head and his heartbeat tripping along at that heightened pace like everything’s normal, but in the meantime, his body feels like it’s stretching out, like he’s being pulled in all directions. He strains in an effort to ease the pain, pressing his face to the mirror as he stretches out his legs, but there’s no give to it. As soon as it came, however, the pain is just as quickly over with, leaving Kurt gasping while his new ears twitch and his tail curls wearily around his leg.

When Kurt finally brings himself to look at his reflection again, his face is pale and sweat makes his hair stick to his forehead. He lifts a shaky hand to push his bangs to the side. He looks a bit awful, to be honest. The transformation had taken a lot out of him. Still, he thinks as he admires the fact that his fur matches his hair color, this was something that Blaine went through in an effort -- however convoluted -- to be closer. Kurt can take it in stride -- maybe clean himself up a bit before calling Blaine.

Now that he's taken the potion and undergone the uncomfortable process of growing very different body parts, Kurt's rather glad that he's decided to wait. Becoming cat-like -- even if it's in this small way of a tail and ears -- has the unexpected benefit of a feast of new senses. Scents are more intense and sights have a sharper contrast with a greater detail than Kurt had. Sounds, too, are more noticeable, so when Kurt calls Blaine while he pulls his bedsheets around his naked shoulders, he can hear very easily the soft breath that Blaine takes before finally speaking.

"Hey, Kurt. How are you?"

Kurt can see himself in the mirror on the closet door. It's a bit surreal to see himself kneeling on the floor with a tail swishing around his knees and sandy-brown, furred ears twitching and flicking curiously as Blaine talks. He's letting his cell phone rest on his shoulder (enhanced hearing allowing Blaine's voice to be heard crystal clear regardless), but he brings it closer to his mouth to speak. "I'm fine," he manages to murmur, "but there's... there's maybe something you should see in the dorm room."

He can hear Blaine swallowing on the other end. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea," says Blaine.

"Please," Kurt asks. "I really think you should be up here."

*

It takes Blaine a long time to get up to their dorm, but by the time Kurt hears the quiet pat of his shoes outside the door, he's already hard and waiting on the bed, wrapped only in the bed sheet because that's all the clothing he'd been able to stand. Then it's Blaine's key in the lock and the twist of the doorknob. Blaine steps into the dorm looking as if he's prepared to be skewered, but he stops cold, eyes hovering at the level of Kurt's cat ears.

"What is this?" he asks.

"You were avoiding me," Kurt hurriedly explains. "I thought maybe if I showed you that it was okay with me, that you--" Kurt's voice strangles all on its own and he shuffles toward Blaine until he's on the edge of the bed and leaning out, carefully sniffing the air. "What's that? I -- I can't quite... Blaine --"

Kurt reaches out and fists his hand in the front of Blaine's blazer, dragging him to the edge of the bed so that he can get up on his knees and press his nose into the long line of his neck. He smells wonderful -- salty and sweaty and musky and so very masculine that Kurt wants to devour him. Kurt drops the bedsheets in favor of getting his hands in Blaine's clothes -- undoing his tie and pulling apart the buttons of his uniform until there's a swath of bare skin for him to press his nose into.

"How did you even stand this?" Kurt groans as he noses into the curls of Blaine's chest hair, brushing aside Blaine's hands as they try to cover him with the bed sheet again. "It's like everything is more. I want to just --"

That's all the warning Kurt bothers to give Blaine before he's licking a long stripe over his stomach. Blaine buckles a little, caught off guard. Then his fingers are curling into Kurt's hair and pulling them apart and _no_ , that's exactly the opposite of what Kurt wants.

"Just come here," Kurt says, holding on to Blaine's lapels with both hands and mindless of how Blaine's forcing him backward, baring the naked desire of his body to the air. "I want you. I always want you, Blaine."

Blaine is breathing hard. His eyes rake over Kurt's body and his face goes warm with embarrassment when his gaze lands on Kurt's erection. For a long moment, he doesn't say anything and Kurt gets so scared that nothing's going to come of this.

His fists clench a little harder in Blaine's clothes. "Don't you want me too?"

Blaine sags at the inquiry, and the hand he has in Kurt's hair loosens, stroking down along the back of Kurt's neck. Oh, _oh,_ that feels very good -- comforting, really, like it's a gesture that implies caring and ownership all in one motion. 

For a long moment, Blaine hangs on the edge of speaking with his hand on Kurt's neck and his gaze lingering on the line of his collarbone, then he confesses everything on the end of a shaky sigh: "I want you all the time."

Kurt kisses him for that. He licks his way into Blaine's mouth, remembering what it had felt like to do this when Blaine had been pliant and easy. It's different this way because Blaine is harder to move. Though he's no less compliant, it's clear that there's a way he likes to kiss when he's fully human. Blaine likes to frame his partner's face with one hand, to guide them together just so, and to kiss with a slowly burning desire. The way Blaine kisses drives Kurt insane.

"More," he groans, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pressing their mouths together more fiercely.

Blaine sinks to the bed. His hands bracket Kurt's ribs now, fingers slotting between the bones and thumbs coming up to his nipples to flick a little. He tilts his head to the side and yes, yes, this is the kissing that Kurt's been wanting -- this deep, passionate pull of their lips, like they can't taste of each other enough. 

Pulling back for just a split second, Blaine murmurs to himself, "Let's see if I remember..."

One of his hands slides around Kurt's back, under his shoulder blade to his spine. Then it's one long stroke of his nails to the base of Kurt's tail and suddenly Kurt is arching, purring hard and loud and he doesn't even realize he's shoving Blaine into the mattress while he rises onto his knees, lifting to follow the scratch of Blaine's fingernails while his tail flips up to twist in the air.

"Fuck," Kurt bites out, kind of shaking. 

His nerves are shivering with feeling, highly attentive to the fact that Blaine is pinned underneath him and that his palms are stroking over his sides to calm him. He needs Blaine _right now,_ he realizes as Blaine's fingers tentatively start to rub at the line of hair that's along his tail bone. The feeling isn't as intense as the scratching, but it's decidedly there and it just ratchets the want higher in tiny increments. 

He kisses Blaine hard, groaning when Blaine opens right up for him, and then reaches over him toward his night stand to find the lube and the condoms. He shoves them into Blaine's hands and scoots off to the side, saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know this is fast, but --" His voice falters when he sees Blaine’s fingers curl around the lube. “ _Fuck,_ ” he breathes. “Could you just -- _please_?”

“I -- uh.” Blaine coughs and sits up. "Yeah. Yeah, of course."

There’s a moment that gets filled with the sound of Blaine unzipping his pants and casting them to the side, but pretty soon, he pets his hand along Kurt’s back, carving his nails along that one spot that makes Kurt drop his head to his folded arms and... and... -- there’s really no other way to put it what with his ass in the air, tail angled out of the way, and cat ears pulled back in anticipation. He's _presenting himself_ to Blaine.

Blaine’s touch at the base of Kurt's tail is tentative, but the initial glide of his finger into Kurt is decidedly insistent. He stretches Kurt open with careful attentiveness, and all the while, he pets his free hand all over Kurt’s open skin, over his legs and his back and even along the length of his tail. Kurt hadn’t thought that cats liked that sort of thing because their tails were such a vulnerable part of them, but Kurt arches that much harder when Blaine’s fingers pull gently around it while three fingers are curling inside his ass.

There’s purring too. His throat flutters around the air he’s drawing in through his nose in careful breaths. He can’t help the sound; he’s just so happy and his senses are filled with Blaine -- his scent and his sound and his touch. If he could lift his eyes from the fold of his arms, he’d be able to see him too, but it’s enough to have that sweaty, musky boy scent settling in his lungs while he listens to Blaine’s steady breathing underneath the lewd slide of his fingers inside Kurt.

When Blaine presses into him with something that's more blunt and thick than his fingers, Kurt can’t keep from voicing his surprised pleasure with a little growl. He feels like he’s going to split, stretched around Blaine’s cock. Just when he thinks that Blaine couldn’t possible settle any deeper inside him, he spreads his knees, and Blaine slides that much further, fitting right against the curve of Kurt’s thighs and petting his palms over the swell of his ass and over the furred bone of his tail. 

“You okay?” Blaine asks. “Do you need me to --?”

“Move,” gasps Kurt. 

Blaine does as he’s told, thankfully. He braces one hand near Kurt’s elbow and slides the other around Kurt’s waist while he rolls them together at a fast pace right from the start. Kurt is vividly aware that this is a huge change from how they’d began. He’s very quickly overwhelmed by the fact that Blaine’s weight has settled over him, that his knees are being held apart by Blaine’s thighs, and that it’s Blaine’s mouth against his shoulder blade and Blaine’s scent he's breathing in. 

He can hear the harsh drag of Blaine’s breath and the hurried slap of their bodies together, but under it all is the tight, almost-whisper of his voice. He catches only snatches of it and his cat ears flick backwards to tune in more carefully. What he hears makes his breath catch and his body tense because Kurt can’t help but think that Blaine would have never said the words outright, that Kurt would have had to force them out of Blaine some other way.

Kurt twists to search out Blaine’s mouth with his own and kisses him fiercely, trying to convey as much as he can that the moment they’re having now isn’t because of some potion, isn’t because of these strange circumstances. It’s made it easier by far, of course; animals are more honest about their feelings and desires than humans as a whole. Kurt wishes that Blaine could understand that and not be so afraid.

So, Kurt slows their kiss and shifts his hips closer to Blaine’s. When he comes, he cries out into Blaine’s mouth and thinks that he’s going to take the antidote before the afterglow has even started. He’s going to lose the ears and lose the tail, and he’s going to settle right back against Blaine’s body. He’s going crawl all over him and take the words that Blaine murmured into his skin and hand them right back, louder and more certain, while his lips find Blaine’s over and over and over again.

_I love you, I love you, I love you._


End file.
